In peristaltic pumps liquid is transported through a flexible tube by causing an occluded portion of the tube to travel along the tube, advancing the liquid in front of the occluded portion. In one type of peristaltic pump, rollers are employed at the periphery of a rotating head to squeeze a flexible tube positioned between the head and an outer stationary platen to thereby force liquid through the tube. A common use for such pumps is on medical devices in which the flexible tubing is changed between each patient, the tubing being threaded by hand between the rotating head and the platen. Isles U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,138 discloses a peristaltic pump that has a flexible tube that is secured to a removable platen which is locked in place adjacent to the rotating head via locking pins.